Aquí viene el adiós
by Deb90
Summary: Aquello no daba más de sí, acabase como acabase tenía que hacerlo ya. Una decisión u otra, uno u otro, aquello era lo que Sam le había pedido, y muy a su pesar sabía lo que venía cuando le diese su respuesta. Venía su adiós. Ambientado en el 3x13


**Disclaimer: Sigo sin tener pelo, y hasta donde sé para los gleeks sigue siendo prueba suficiente de que la serie no es mía.**

* * *

><p><em>Para Mine, simplemente por estar ahí, por hacerme creer siempre que mis palabras significan algo, que valen algo, y animarme a seguir usándolas. Porque escribiendo me encuentro, y tú siempre me alientas a hacerlo.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Esta historia considera canon hasta el episodio 11, así como los SPOILERS (lo he puesto en grande por si alguien no quiere saber y aún está a tiempo de huír) de los dos siguientes capítulos, es decir, Sam y Mercedes han pasado por no hablarse, cantarse, los tweets y demás y Sam le ha dado el comentado ultimatum. Hasta ahí, a diferencia de en "Todos mis bailes" a partir de ahí me he saltado el canon y las especulaciones lógicas y me he vuelto loca.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>AQUÍ VIENE EL ADIÓS<em>**

Sam llevaba dos minutos parado frente a la puerta del auditorio y todavía no había reunido el valor para abrirla. Sabía lo que iba a pasar cuando enfrentase la conversación que lo esperaba allí dentro, y estaba agarrándose al último recuerdo que tenía de aquella habitación antes de cambiarlo por otro; por el que aún no había sucedido, por el que iba a romperle el corazón.

"_Ven al auditorio en la hora libre" _Aquello rezaba el mensaje de Mercedes que había recibido y, aunque faltaba una hora para aquello y se estaba saltando matemáticas, sus pies lo habían llevado directo hacia allí. Sabía como iba a acabar aquello y necesitaba todo el tiempo posible para intentar prepararse, para poder hacérselo fácil, porque si él se deshacía sabía que ella también lo haría, se sentiría culpable por verlo así, y aunque delante suya aguantase sabía que en el fondo se iría destrozada, y no quería hacerle aquello.

Cogió aire y abrió la puerta, preguntándose nuevamente como era posible que en aquel instituto jamás echasen la llave, y se dirigió a oscuras hasta los primeros asientos donde se dejó caer sin mucha atención.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó de pronto Mike a su espalda.

- Joder – respondió sobresaltándose - ¿De dónde sales?

- Mason me mandó a hacer fotocopias y te vi – explicó su amigo – y dada tu cara, y que cada vez te ibas más lejos de la clase de matemáticas…

- Me ha mandado un mensaje para vernos dentro de una hora – respondió Sam, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza hundida en las manos, sin necesidad de decirle quien era la persona que le había mandado un mensaje.

- Llegas con tiempo – bromeó Mike – Sam puede ser bueno, sí quiere hablar contigo… - empezó a decir palmeándole un hombro.

- No – lo cortó el rubio levantando la cabeza – la conozco, viene a decirme que esta segura, que lo elije a él.

- No lo sabes – insistió el asiático – quizás…

- ¡No! – insistió el chico levantando un poco la voz – No ha funcionado nada, cada vez que he hecho algo intentando demostrarle todo lo que siento no ha funcionado, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo darle un ultimátum? O él o yo, de verdad, por última vez, si lo elije a él me alejaré de verdad, ¿por qué iba a funcionar?

- Porque quizás la idea de perderte la aterrorice tanto que deje atrás todo lo demás – le dijo su amigo sincero – Lo has hecho todo, has vuelto por ella, te has apuntado a natación sincronizada, has puesto su nombre en luces – le dijo señalando el escenario, conocedor de la idea porque había sido él quien lo había ayudado a convencer a los del club de audiovisuales – le has dado una serenata y te he oído alguna vez cuando casi le has pedido matrimonio en los pasillos. Sabe que la quieres.

- El problema es que ella a mi no – murmuró Sam poniéndose en pie con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

- Te quiere y lo sabes – lo contradijo el moreno viendo como su amigo apoyaba las manos en el muro que separaba los asientos del escenario dándole la espalda, y supo que estaba haciendo lo posible por no echarse a llorar – Lo tienes claro desde que la miraste a los ojos el primer día que llegaste, desde que te mintió a la cara, por eso no has dejado de luchar.

- ¿¡Y qué más da! – explotó Sam girándose y sin preocuparse por las lágrimas que ya no había podido retener más - ¡¿Qué más da que yo lo sepa? ¿De qué me sirve saber que me mira como me miraba este verano si jamás va a admitirlo? ¡No puedo quererla yo solo! No puedo seguir persiguiéndola por los pasillos, diciéndole todo lo que siento, besándola cuando no debo si con eso voy a hacerle daño.

- Sam… - quiso empezar a hablar Mike.

- ¿Está con él? – siguió el rubio sin registrar a su amigo - ¿Quiere estar con él? Perfecto, yo no puedo hacer más, es imposible. No sé que más hacer, y no puedo con otro no, no sé si voy a soportarlo. Porque no es solo que me rompa cada vez que se aparta, ¡es que ella también lo pasa mal! Y yo sigo aquí, haciendo el gilipollas, sin importarme nada más que poder volver a quererla, y lo único que nos hago es daño. ¡Y no puedo más! – acabó el chico dando una patada contra el muro.

- No sabes lo que va a decirte – dijo de nuevo Mike, llevaba ya dos meses viendo sufrir a su amigo, y también a Mercedes, realmente esperaba que Sam no tuviese razón y Mercedes le diese una sorpresa cuando apareciese a hablar con él.

- Lo sé – afirmó Sam – he visto como me miraba esta mañana. La has oído cantar, "I will always love you", ya me lo ha dicho, a su manera ya me lo ha dicho, a veces las palabras sobran si puedes decirlo cantando. Ayer le pedí que no pensase ni en él ni en mi, que fuese egoísta y apostase por lo que ella quería, pero o no me ha hecho caso o realmente no era yo.

- Eres tú – aseguró Mike acercándose a donde estaba para sentarse en aquel altillo, sabía que su amigo necesitaba espacio pero también quería hacerle sentir que estaba allí.

- Entonces supongo que su conciencia va a acabar con nuestro amor – murmuró Sam con la vista fija en el suelo.

Pasaron unos minutos y ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no quedaba mucho más que decir, a Mike se le habían acabado las palabras de ánimo porque no podía negar lo que su amigo estaba diciendo, todas las esperanzas de Sam, y de todo el Glee ya que no podían estar más preocupados por ellos, estaban en lo que Mercedes dijese a su ultimátum; y Sam parecía estar ya seguro de que la respuesta no era la que quería.

Y lo estaba, desde que había empezado a cantarle en el Glee, desde la primera nota, desde que había fijado los ojos en él lo había sabido. La canción era para él, era su manera de decirle que no volverían a estar juntos. Nada más acabar de cantar había salido de allí deshecha en lágrimas y él la había seguido al instante; pero lejos de lo que todos creían no había ido detrás de ella, ya no le quedaba más que decirle, no había conseguido que ella luchase por él tal y como él había hecho por ella.

Y allí estaba un par de horas después, esperando a tener la conversación que solo era un mero trámite para acabar de romperle el corazón.

- ¿No has cambiado de idea verdad? – preguntó Mike sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Sam negó con la cabeza dándole la razón y el chico habló de nuevo - ¿lo sabe?

- No – confirmó el rubio sin dejar de mirar al suelo secándose los ojos con la manga, toda su rabia y su enfado lo habían abandonado, ahora estaba…derrotado, aquella era la palabra – y tampoco quiero que lo sepa, quiero que decida por mí y por ella.

- Sé que es lo mejor para ti, pero voy a echarte de menos hermano – dijo Mike con tristeza saltando del muro para abrazar a su amigo.

- Y yo a ti; a todos vosotros, pero vendré de visita, nos veremos, solo…no puedo estar tan cerca de ella sin estar con ella – respondió Sam después romper el abrazo.

- ¡Va a saliros vagina! – gritó Puck desde lo alto del auditorio – Mason me ha mandado a ver si había algún problema con las fotocopias, ¿pasa algo? – preguntó ya a medio camino al ver sus caras.

- Me vuelvo a Kentucky – explicó Sam hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¡No me jodas! – chilló Puckerman en respuesta.

- Vámonos – le dijo Mike tras palmear el hombro de Sam y dedicarle una sonrisa triste.

- Pero…pero…¡que se va! – gritó de nuevo el judío mientras su amigo lo arrastraba pasillo arriba.

- Lo sé, y me hace la misma ilusión que a ti, pero camina – insistió el moreno.

- Podemos secuestrar a esa maldita morsa – ofreció Puck – finiquitado él, finiquitado el problema.

- Gracias, pero no me hace ilusión tener que ir a verte a la cárcel – respondió Sam forzando una sonrisa – Os veo luego chicos.

Sus dos amigos se despidieron con un asentimiento de cabeza y en cuanto la puerta se cerró pudo escuchar los gritos de Puck al otro lado del pasillo y se echó a reír con tristeza, los echaría de menos, a todos, pero no podía quedarse, quería que Mercedes fuese feliz y si él seguía en Lima ninguno de los dos lo sería.

Miró el reloj y suspiró viendo que aún quedaba un buen rato para que ella llegase, se sentía en el corredor de la muerte, mientras no diese la hora podría jugar a tener esperanzas, pero a cada milímetro que la manecilla del reloj avanzaba su final estaba más cerca.

Se sentó y se estiró para coger el estuche de su guitarra, ni siquiera había ido a guardarla después del Glee, no había tenido tiempo, había recibido el mensaje y había salido directo para allí; la sacó y tras tensar las cuerdas empezó a rasguearlas distraído, perdido en los recuerdos de aquel lugar mientras sus dedos hacían que las notas de Human Nature sonasen de nuevo en el auditorio.

* * *

><p>Mercedes avanzaba a toda prisa por el pasillo, sin preocuparse porque sus pasos resonasen en las losas de mármol, o porque sus lágrimas no la dejasen ver bien por donde iba caminando, ni siquiera porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo haría para conseguir sacar a Shane de clase, nada de eso la preocupaba, solo hablar con él y volver lo antes posible al auditorio.<p>

Sam no había sido el único que se había saltado una clase para reunir valor para aquella conversación, ella también lo había hecho; cuando le había enviado el mensaje ya estaba en el auditorio, solo que había entrado por detrás y estaba escondida tras el telón, sentada en medio y medio del escenario. Y allí había estado desde el momento en el que él había entrado, reuniendo valor para hablar con él y siendo incapaz de reunirlo, entonces había llegado Mike, y ella lo había escuchado todo.

Sam tenía razón, la canción había sido para él, su conciencia iba a acabar con su amor e iba a decirle todo lo que él había supuesto, todo lo que había dicho, frase por frase, aquello era lo que iba a hacer; estaba segura y estaba decidida, aunque toda su determinación había ido desapareciendo al oírlo hablar con Mike, cuando había escuchado como rompía a llorar poco había faltado para que saliese de detrás del telón a abrazarlo mientras sus propias lágrimas lo acompañaban, y para cuando lo oyó decir que se volvía a Kentucky ya era un completo desastre.

No podía permitirlo, no quería hacer sufrir a Shane pero por ello había destrozado a Sam, y también a si misma por el camino; Shane era un gran amigo, una gran persona, la había ayudado mucho cuando lo había necesitado, pero no estaba enamorada de él, y no era justo para nadie que siguiese así. No era justo para él, que se merecía mucho más que una novia que se pasaba el día intentando no pensar en otro, no era justo para ella, que por gratitud, por culpa, y por miedo se estaba negando el amor, y sobretodo no era justo para Sam.

Su ex novio había salido de la época más dura de su vida, y lo que menos merecía era tener a la chica de la que estaba enamorado mintiéndole a la cara, mirarla a los ojos y ver allí todos los sentimientos, que lejos de irse a alguna parte solo habían hecho crecer, que ella menospreciaba y negaba. Sam no se merecía ver como cada uno de sus intentos fracasaban, sobretodo porque no habría hecho falta ni el primero para que ella quisiese volver con él. Había sido oír que volvía a Lima y su corazón había empezado a gritarle, y Sam no se merecía que continuase haciendo que guardase silencio.

Sam Evans se merecía todo en este mundo, merecía ser feliz, merecía ser amado, y ella lo hacía, con todo su corazón, con su alma, con todas sus fuerzas, con todo lo que era; y en aquel todo se incluía su terquedad, terquedad que había estado alejándola de lo que en verdad sentía, pero ya no más. Si había tenido la suerte de que él hubiese decidido que ella era su felicidad no iba a seguir combatiéndolo un solo instante.

Estaba enamorada de Sam Evans, lo quería, y quería quererlo, por eso había salido corriendo del auditorio, corriendo y con una sonrisa al escuchar lo que él había empezado a tocar con la guitarra.

* * *

><p>Pasaban unos minutos de la hora cuando Sam notó como su móvil vibraba en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros.<p>

"Dame diez minutos" – leyó en voz alta – Te lo di todo hace tiempo Mercy, y sigue siendo todo tuyo – murmuró poniéndose en pie, con la guitarra al hombro subió los peldaños para llegar al escenario y tras levantar el telón empezó a pasear por él distraído. Lo primero que cruzaba su mente al pensar en aquel escenario era su único dueto con ella, Human Nature, aquellos minutos que lo habían hecho feliz de nuevo, aquellos minutos que le había regalado su último beso… pero había mucho más.

Todas las actuaciones con el Glee. Todas tenían un recuerdo que llevaría con él por siempre, y en muchas la parte que más brillaba de aquel recuerdo era ella; ella, la persona de quien se había enamorado de verdad por primera vez, ella, quien lo había hecho creer en si mismo, ella, a quien se había negado a renunciar, ella, que solo con sonreír alegraba el peor de sus días, ella, su motivo para seguir adelante cuando no tenía ninguno, ella, la que estaba a punto de decirle adiós.

Y pensando en aquello empezó a rasguear las cuerdas de nuevo, iba a despedirse de aquel auditorio que tanto había sido en su vida, y de ella ,que lo era todo; iba a llevar a cabo la despedida que no le dejaría darle, y que tampoco quería dedicarle para no hacerla llorar. Justo en el momento en el que empezó a cantar sentado en las escaleras Mercedes entró de nuevo por la puerta trasera y Sam, ajeno al hecho de que estaba a punto de dedicarle aquel momento finalmente, empezó a cantar:

_**I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road**_

_Puedo oír el ruido de las ruedas de la camioneta acercándose por la carretera_

_**And its not like her to drive that slow,**_

_y no es que ella conduzca despacio_

_**nothings on the radio**_

_es que no hay nada en la radio_

_**Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell**_

_Pasos en el porche delantero, oigo el timbre_

_**She usually comes right in, now I can tell**_

_Normalmente ella entra directa, ahora puedo decir que_

Desde la primera frase Mercedes reconoció la canción, imposible no hacerlo habiendo sido novia de Sam Evans, Rascal Flatts y él eran algo que siempre iba junto, sabía tocar todas sus canciones y varias de sus serenatas de verano se las debía a ellos. Pero no aquella canción en concreto, no aquella que hablaba de desamor y desesperanza.

Sintió un escalofrío al verlo cantar completamente perdido en la letra, con los dedos resbalando con naturalidad por las cuerdas de la guitarra, para ella cantar era algo tan natural como respirar, y lo mismo era para Sam tocar la guitarra, y con su acento sureño adueñándose de su voz al estar absolutamente perdido en la música.

Y al verlo así ni quiso ni se atrevió a interrumpir el momento; era para ella, para ella y por ella y antes de que acabase la estrofa ya estaba rota en lágrimas de nuevo, porque tal y como la canción decía Sam lo había visto venir antes de que ella dijese nada.

_**Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time**_

_Aquí viene el adios, aquí viene la última vez_

_**Here comes the start of every sleepless night**_

_Aquí viene el inicio de cada noche sin dormir_

_**The first of every tear Im gonna cry**_

_La primera de todas las lágrimas que voy a llorar_

_**Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing**_

_Aquí viene el dolor, aquí vengo yo deseando_

_**things had never changed**_

_que las cosas nunca hubiesen cambiado_

_**And she was right here in my arms tonight,**_

_Y ella estuviese justo aquí en mis brazos está noche,_

_**but here comes goodbye**_

_pero aquí viene el adiós_

Sam se levantó al empezar el estribillo y se movió por el escenario mientras seguía la letra, ahora venía todo aquello, el adiós que no quería oír, la última vez que hablarían, al menos en aquellas condiciones, las noches sin dormir, incluso peores de lo que habían sido las de aquellos meses en Kentucky, porque aquello era definitivo, ahora había perdido la esperanza de recuperarla.

Y por eso habría también más lágrimas, porque ya no podría agarrarse a la esperanza de luchar por ella mientras daba vueltas en la cama, y acababa por hundir la cabeza en la almohada para que sus hermanos no lo escuchasen llorar, porque ahora lo había hecho y había perdido por completo la batalla; no volvería a tenerla entre sus brazos, la última vez había sido allí, en el mismo lugar en el que estaba parado y ella llegaría allí para darle el adiós que ya lo estaba deshaciendo.

_**I can hear her say I love you like it was yesterday**_

_Puedo escucharla diciendo "te quiero" como si fuese ayer_

_**And I can see it written on her face**_

_Y puedo verlo escrito en su cara_

_**that she had never felt this way**_

_que ella nunca se sintió de esta manera_

_**One day I thought Id see her with her daddy by her side**_

_Un día pensé que la vería con su padre a su lado_

_**And violins would play here comes the bride**_

_Y los violines tocarían: aquí viene la novia_

El estribillo había acabado de destrozarla al ver como se rompía él, le había hecho demasiado daño y no se iba a cansar de compensárselo, costase lo que costase, no quería volver a verlo así, menos aún por su culpa.

Pero si el estribillo le encogió el corazón la siguiente estrofa le cortó la respiración, al margen de lo que dijesen en la canción sabía como se le aplicaban a ella esas palabras; Sam todavía era capaz de rememorar los te quieros que le había dicho hacía meses, y lo peor es que sabía que se seguía sintiendo así, como decía la letra podía vérselo en la cara, jamás se había sentido así, jamás había amado así y aún así lo había negado.

Sam era capaz de verlo y a pesar de ello iba a irse, porque ella había hecho imposible que él siguiese luchando pero ya no, ahora ya…

Los dos últimos versos resonaron en su cabeza y detuvieron cualquier pensamiento, la voz de Sam se rompió al cantar la última palabra y ella tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos para que no escuchase el sollozo que acaba de dejar escapar. Sam no bromeaba, quería un futuro con ella y se lo había planteado, se lo había dejado claro, colando en conversaciones perspectivas de futuro que parecían irreales pero que no lo eran; conocía a Samuel Evans como la palma de su mano y podía asegurarlo, aquellas palabras iban desde el corazón, porque estaba sintiendo que tenía que renunciar a aquellos sueños reales de verla dirigirse hacía al altar del brazo de su padre, dirigirse a él.

Era un futuro, lejano, pero real, porque Sam lo quería todo con ella, lo que habían tenido y lo que podrían tener, y ella misma casi había destruido ese futuro que también anhelaba más que nada por miedo.

_**Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time**_

_Aquí viene el adios, aquí viene la última vez_

_**Here comes the start of every sleepless night**_

_Aquí viene el inicio de cada noche sin dormir_

_**The first of every tear Im gonna cry**_

_la primera de todas las lágrimas que voy a llorar_

_**Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing**_

_Aquí viene el dolor, aquí vengo yo deseando _

_**things had never changed(d)**_

_que las cosas nunca hubiesen cambiado_

_**And she was right here in my arms tonight,**_

_Y ella estuviese en mis brazos esta noche,_

_**but here comes goodbye**_

_pero aquí viene el adiós_

_**Why does it have to go from good to gone?**_

_¿Por qué tiene que pasar de ser bueno a irse?_

_**Before the lights turn on, yeah and you're left alone**_

_Antes de que las luces se enciendan, sí y te dejen solo_

_**All alone, but here comes goodbye**_

_Completamente solo, pero aquí viene el adiós_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh**_

A Sam le estaba costando retener las lágrimas para acabar la canción pero iba a hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo, aquella era su despedida,

Aquellas palabras parecían salidas de su mano y sentía las notas como si hubiesen salido por primera vez de las cuerdas de su guitarra, aquella letra lo decía todo, estaba allí esperando a que ella llegase a decirle adiós, sabiendo que tendría que renunciar a cada uno de los sueños que tenía, porque todos tenían una constante común: ella.

Y ya no habría más Mercedes; algo que había sido, y para él siempre sería, lo más maravilloso del mundo se había perdido por completo, si las cosas hubiesen sido de otra manera…si él no hubiese tenido que irse… pero no podía cambiarlo y allí estaba, cantándole a su ausencia solo en mitad de un escenario.

_**Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time**_

_Aquí viene el adios, aquí viene la última vez_

_**Here comes the start of every sleepless night**_

_Aquí viene el inicio de cada noche sin dormir_

_**The first of every tear I'm gonna cry**_

_La primera de todas las lágrimas que voy a llorar_

_**Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing**_

_Aquí viene el dolor, aquí vengo yo deseando_

_**things had never changed**_

_que las cosas nunca hubiesen cambiando_

_**And she was right here in my arms tonight,**_

_Y ella estuviese aquí en mis brazos esta noche_

_**but here comes goodbye.**_

_Pero aquí viene el adiós._

Sam estaba completamente abandonado a la música y a sus sentimientos, tanto que no vio como a medida que cantaba el último estribillo Mercedes se dirigía hacia él poco a poco, la chica lo había entendido desde el principio y según la canción avanzaba lo había visto confirmado, era su despedida para ella, las palabras que no iba a poder decirle cuando hablasen. Con aquella canción Sam se lo había dicho todo, y además había sido su mejor actuación, aunque pensase que no había nadie viéndolo su ex novio había hecho la mejor actuación de su vida, se había hecho por completo con el escenario y había llenado de emoción cada una de las palabras y las notas; había sido su mejor actuación porque igual que con Human Nature allí no había actuación, había sentimiento.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó a su espalda lo escuchó suspirar al tiempo que se sacaba la tira de la guitarra para apoyarla en el suelo, y al inclinarse el chico vio la sombra que estaba tras él.<p>

- No…no sabía que estabas ahí – trastabilló al tiempo que se giraba a mirarla y se limpiaba las lágrimas que ya habían caído.

- Tenía que haberte avisado, lo siento – dijo Mercedes sin preocuparse porque la viese llorar.

- No pasa nada; no quería que lo oyeses por… - empezó a decir mientras alzaba una mano y daba un paso hacia ella para secarle las lágrimas, pero se recordó que no podía hacerlo y se obligó a quedarse en el sitio – no pasa nada – repitió hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

- Siento no haberte avisado, pero no siento haberla oído – dijo ella sincera – A veces la música habla mejor que cientos de palabras…

- Y yo ya he captado tu mensaje – le dijo el rubio – te lo prometí, no voy a…

- Hablando de eso – lo cortó ella levantado una mano para pedirle que callase – tengo que cambiar mi canción.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Sam confuso e intentando no romper a llorar de nuevo.

- La canción – repitió ella – Quiero que me dejes cambiarla, lo que te canté en el Glee…no era lo que tenía que cantar, ¿puedo?

El chico asintió tan temeroso como esperanzado, y sonrió al ver como cerraba los ojos con fuerza para intentar detener las lágrimas y se aclaraba la garganta para empezar a cantarle:

_**There's so much life I've left to live**_

_Hay mucha vida que he dejado de vivir_

_**And this fire is burning still**_

_Y este fuego todavía está ardiendo_

_**When I watch you look at me**_

_Cuando te veo mirarme_

_**I think I could find the will**_

_Pienso que podría encontrar la voluntad_

_**To stand for every dream**_

_De levantarme por cada sueño_

_**And forsake this solid ground**_

_Y abandonar esta tierra firme_

Si ella había distinguido al instante a Rascal Flatts, él no había tardado mucho más en saber de quien era aquello, pero a diferencia de Mercedes, Sam no recordaba la letra; conocía la canción por ella, y aunque recordaba cada palabra de las que había cantando para él, no lo hacía de las mil y una que siempre estaba tarareando porque solía perderse por completo observándola y disfrutando del espectáculo que era escucharla, por eso escuchaba cada frase con atención y con miedo.

_**And give up this fear within**_

_Y renunciar a este miedo interno_

_**Of what would happen if they ever knew**_

_De que pasaría si ellos alguna vez supiesen_

_**I'm in love with you**_

_Que estoy enamorada de ti_

Allí estaba, se lo había dicho, de la mejor manera que sabía decir las cosas, con música, y aunque aún no había abierto los ojos lo escuchó ahogar una exclamación y estaba completamente segura de que una sonrisa se había abierto paso en su cara, pero aquello solo era el principio de todo lo que tenía para decirle.

_**'Cause I'd surrender everything**_

_Porque renunciaría a todo_

_**To feel the chance to live again**_

_Para sentir la oportunidad de vivir otra vez_

_**I reach to you**_

_Te alcanzo_

_**I know you can feel it too**_

_Se que tú también puedes sentirlo_

_**We'll make it through**_

_Lo conseguiremos_

_**A thousand dreams I still believe**_

_Un millar de sueños I todavía creo_

_**I'd make you give them all to me**_

_Que haría que me los dieses todos a mi_

_**I'd hold you in my arms and never let go**_

_Te sostendría en mis brazos y nunca te dejaría ir_

_**I surrender**_

_Me rindo_

La sonrisa que se había abierto paso en la cara de Sam al escucharla cantar que estaba enamorada de él no había desaparecido durante todo el estribillo, se rendía, se rendía a lo que quería, a lo que sentía, se rendía a su amor. Seguía queriéndolo, a él, y a todos los sueños que podían tener por delante y aún más importante, si Sam estaba entendiendo bien, y jamás en toda su vida le había prestado tanta atención a algo, Mercedes le estaba diciendo que su amor había ganado la batalla.

_**I know I can't survive**_

_Sé que no puedo sobrevivir_

_**Another night away from you**_

_Otra noche lejos de ti_

_**You're the reason I go on**_

_Eres la razón por la sigo adelante_

_**And now I need to live the truth**_

_Y ahora necesito vivir la verdad_

_**Right now, there's no better time**_

_Ahora mismo, no hay momento mejor_

_**From this fear I will break free**_

_Me liberaré de este miedo_

_**And I'll live again with love**_

_Y viviré de nuevo con amor_

_**And no they can't take that away from me**_

_Y no ellos no pueden alejar eso de mi_

_**And they will see**_

_Y ellos lo verán_

Mercedes se había echado a llorar de nuevo mientras cantaba, tal y como había hecho aquella mañana al cantarle enfrente a sus compañeros, pero no le importaba, aquellas lágrimas no dolían, sanaban. Estaba llorando porque por fin se lo estaba diciendo, se lo estaba reconociendo, se había acabado el mentir y huir de lo que sentía. No había más verdad que aquella, no sabía como aguantar una noche más sin él, un minuto más sin él, no podía soportar seguir viviendo una mentira, un amor que no lo era; saber que iba a perderlo de nuevo, y por completo, la había liberado de cualquier miedo. Miedo a que se fuese de nuevo, miedo a que una nueva separación doliese tanto como la primera, miedo a amar de verdad… miedos que ya no la retenían más.

_**'Cause I'd surrender everything**_

_Porque renunciaría a todo_

_**To feel the chance to live again**_

_Para sentir la oportunidad de vivir otra vez_

_**I reach to you**_

_Te alcanzo_

_**I know you can feel it too**_

_Sé que tú también lo puedes sentir_

_**We'd make it through**_

_Lo conseguiríamos_

_**A thousand dreams I still believe**_

_Un millar de sueños y todavía creo_

_**I'd make you give them all to me**_

_Que haría que me los dieses todos a mi_

_**I'd hold you in my arms and never let go**_

_Te sostendría en mis brazos y jamás te dejaría ir_

_**I surrender**_

_Me rindo_

_**Every night's getting longer**_

_Cada noche se está haciendo más larga_

_**And this fire is getting stronger, babe**_

_Y este fuego se está haciendo más fuerte, cariño_

_**I'll swallow my pride and I'll be alive**_

_Me tragaré mi orgullo y estaré viva_

_**Can't you hear my call**_

_¿No puedes oír mi llamada?_

_**I surrender all**_

_Me rindo por completo_

El alto de Mercedes resonó en el auditorio y Sam no pudo contener las lágrimas un instante más, era verdad, estaba allí diciéndole que lo quería y que no iba a negarlo más; tragándose el orgullo, como decía la letra y ella había recalcado al llevarse una mano al corazón, para volver a vivir de nuevo a su lado. Y la oía, desde luego que la oía, diciéndole aquello de la mejor manera que podía habérselo dicho, volcando su alma en una canción; Mercedes siempre lo daba todo cuando interpretaba una canción, pero en aquel caso era algo más, no era la primera vez ni sería la última en que lo hacía estremecerse solo con escucharla, pero aquel momento…aquel momento era mágico.

Casi por reflejo se adelantó y cogió una de sus manos para responder a la pregunta, estaba allí, estaba escuchando todo lo que tenía que decirle, estaba con ella; y Mercedes aún con los ojos cerrados estrechó su mano con fuerza al sentirla.

_**I reach to you**_

_Te alcanzo_

_**I know you can feel it too**_

_Sé que tú también puedes sentirlo_

_**We'll make it through**_

_Lo conseguiremos_

_**A thousand dreams I still believe**_

_Un millar de sueños y todavía creo_

_**I'd make you give them all to me**_

_Que haría que me los dieses todos a mi_

_**I'd hold you in my arms and never let go**_

_Te sostendría en mis brazos y nunca te dejaría ir_

_**I surrender**_

_Me rindo_

Mercedes había seguido cantando cogida con fuerza a la mano de Sam, volcando todas sus fuerzas en las palabras que le iba dirigiendo, queriendo dejarle claro que aquella era su verdad, y a pesar del temblor de sus manos había conseguido subir una al pecho de su ex novio, justo encima de su corazón, para insistir en el hecho de que sabía que él sentía lo mismo, lo que llevaba días diciéndole, que sabía que todo lo que le había dicho era verdad.

Y cuando acabó esa estrofa abrió los ojos, decidida a acabar clavándole la mirada, necesitando mirarlo para afirmar más aún lo que estaba a punto de cantarle, por eso además de fijar la vista en él llevó las manos a su cara, y sonrió al notar como Sam se inclinaba lo suficiente como para casi juntar sus frentes mientras cerraba los dedos en torno a sus muñecas, y sabiendo que había entendido que estaba a punto de decirle lo más importante siguió:

_**Right here, right now**_

_Justo aquí, justo ahora_

_**I give my life to live again**_

_Doy mi vida para vivir otra vez_

Cantó dando todo lo que pudo de si mientras los dos se deshacían en lágrimas.

_**I'll break free, take** **me**_

_Me liberaré, tómame_

Con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y con toda la emoción que la embargaba dejó salir aquella frase, resumiéndolo todo, era libre y le estaba pidiendo que de nuevo la hiciese suya, y por la intensidad con la que Sam la estaba mirando sabía que no tardaría un solo instante.

_**My everything, I surrender all to you**_

_Mi todo, me rindo por completo a ti_

_**Right here, right now**_

_Aquí, ahora_

_**I give my life to live again**_

_Doy mi vida por vivir otra vez_

_**I'll break free, take me**_

_Me liberaré, tómame_

_**My everything, I surrender all to you**_

_Mi todo, me rindo por completo a ti_

Acabó de cantar en un susurro, envuelta por completa en aquellas palabras, haciéndolas realidad al fin, se rendía a él, y nunca una rendición había sabido tanto a victoria.

Los dos estaban llorando y los dos temblaban por la emoción, y los dos buscaron lo mismo en el mismo instante, al otro. Sam se inclinó mientras enterraba una mano en su melena para sujetar su nuca, y llevaba la otra a su cintura para pegarla a él y ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio de puntillas, mientras Mercedes se alzaba a su encuentro dejando una mano en su mejilla, y dejando resbalar los dedos de la otra entre los mechones de su pelo.

Su último beso había sido en aquel mismo lugar, y aunque la emoción de aquel momento había sido absoluta se quedaba en nada al lado de este. Este era un beso libre, un beso entregado, un beso que no traería arrepentimientos después, un beso lleno de disculpas, perdones y promesas, de amor, de pasión y de futuro. Ese beso era la rendición a lo que sentían, y la confirmación de que para ellos no llegaría ningún adiós. Aquel beso era un principio.

El principio de algo que estaban decididos a hacer que durase para siempre, y para siempre parecía que iba a durar aquel beso; Sam se estaba muriendo por hacerlo más intenso, más profundo, pero estaba consiguiendo controlarse para no presionarla, pero en el momento en el que noto la lengua de ella pedir acceso a su boca no tardó un segundo en concedérselo, y ambos se abandonaron en el reconocimiento de un sabor que habían echado demasiado de menos.

La necesidad de aire se hizo una prioridad, pero ninguno estaba por la labor de dejar el beso por algo tan nimio como respirar, así que siguieron enredados el uno en el otro a pesar de tener que separarse, los besos se volvieron más breves, más ligeros, pero igual de arrolladores y mientras seguían volviendo a llenarse de aquella sensación tan conocida y extrañada, Mercedes necesitó preguntar algo.

- No te vas a ir, ¿verdad? – preguntó aún contra su boca.

- ¿Lo sabías? – cuestionó Sam extrañado separándose de ella pero sin soltarla, acariciando su mejilla con las yemas de los dedos.

- Os escuché hablar – reconoció la chica con las manos entrelazadas en su nuca.

- ¿Esto ha sido po…? – comenzó a decir el rubio.

- ¡No! – negó Mercedes con rapidez y comenzó a explicarse – Tenías razón en todo, me conoces demasiado. Iba a hacer las cosas tal y como pensabas, y sí, lo de Kentucky fue como una patada en el trasero que me hizo salir corriendo a buscar a Shane; pero no fue eso, ya lo tenía decidido cuando escuché lo de Kentucky. No quería hacerle daño a él, aunque sufriese yo, pero a ti no…

- Tienes que dejar de pensar en los demás – susurró él inclinándose para besarla en la sien.

- Lo he hecho – aseguró ella apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y disfrutando de cómo se sentía volver a sentirse refugiada entre sus brazos – ha sido por mi, no podía seguir negándolo, y también es verdad que no podía seguir haciéndote daño, porque cuando te duele a ti, me duele a mi.

- No voy a irme – respondió Sam por fin a su pregunta estrechándola más contra él, y estremeciéndose de nuevo al notar sus dedos acariciar su columna – te lo prometo, a partir de ahora vaya a donde vaya será contigo.

- A partir de ahora pase lo que pase seguiremos juntos – respondió ella dejando un beso justo encima de su corazón.

- Esa era mi línea señorita Jones – bromeó él riendo feliz, feliz de tenerla de vuelta.

- Entonces supongo que ambos queremos lo mismo Evans – contestó Mercedes levantando la cabeza para mirarlo.

- Te quiero – le dijo él clavando sus ojos en ella y secando las lágrimas que habían empezado a caer de nuevo; pensaba decirle aquellas palabras como despedida, pero finalmente no había tenido que hacerlo, y ahora tendría la oportunidad de repetirlas cuanto quisiera, porque ya jamás un te quiero para ellos sería un adiós.

- Te quiero – respondió ella con una sonrisa plena al verse libre para decirlo de nuevo, y cuando vio la sonrisa de Sam ante sus palabras antes de besarla de nuevo entendió que siempre había estado rendida a él, y que en ocasiones como aquellas, rendirse era ganarlo todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

Las canciones que aparecen son:

- Here comes goodbye de Rascal Flatts

- I surrender de Celine Dion

Si habéis leído "Todos mis bailes" quizás pensasteis que esta seria la idea del baile en la que estaba trabajando (idea que llegará, lo prometo), pero en pleno recital de Rascal Flatts por mi casa esto se cruzó por mi cabeza y no pude resistirme.

* * *

><p><em>Review this chapter <em>como siempre está ahí abajo, y aquí está una autora deseosa de saber que os ha parecido, bien, mal, si me merezco un granizado o un solo, lo que sea, estaré encantada de saber vuestro opinión ^^


End file.
